Oh Great, Now What?
by Ghosty Girl
Summary: chapter 8 is up! Logan died, White's gotta pay! Who will make him? R/R!!!
1. Oh great, now what?

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters except for Teddy, Tristan, Derek and Adam. Who are just figments of my imagination. (so please don't sue or anything, thanks! ()  
  
Occurs around/after fuhgeddaboudit  
  
Oh great, now what?  
  
BAM!!! Max landed on the floor, "You're gonna pay for that, you smartass!" she said to Alec. Obviously he did something to annoy her, again. She didn't really know what yet, but he made sure that it involved her, so she just had to kick him.  
  
"Why did you have to involve me in all this?"  
  
No answer, he just stood there starring at her with a smirk smile on his face. "What? Tell me! What's so funny?"  
  
"Nothing, first of all I had no intention to involve you, you just kinda fell into the whole thing, so you can't blame this on me, this is all you baby. Second, this is why I was smiling, I can drive you nuts just by smiling at you and that's just funny!"  
  
Max looked at him for a second, trying to figure out what was going on in his head, and landed her foot right on his chest. Alec almost fell on his ass but managed to stay standing. He was just about to make her pay for doing that when Normal walked in.  
  
"Hey! You bums, I can't leave you people alone for just five minutes, can I? Well I'm back so get to work! Bip, bip, bip!"  
  
"Too bad he had to come in, we'll just have to continue this later won't we Maxie?" said Alec looking at her like this was a victory for him.  
  
"You can bet on it, Alec! And trust me I'll win and you'll be on your ass!" She walked away heading to her bike.  
  
"Damn, I was hoping they would finish their fight, have a little bet going with the guys that Alec will kick Max's ass."  
  
"Yeah right" OC said "You're betting on the wrong one Sketchy, cause my girl can beat his ass any day of the week, any time, any where"  
  
The shadow, lurking in the dark, following Alec and Max's every move, left without being seen by anyone. At least that's what he thought.  
  
Later that evening at Max's place.  
  
"Ouch!" He kinda hit her hard, pretty hard actually!! She had a bruise on her stomach, nobody normal had menaced to do that to her. He never menaged to do that before, and they fought, a lot!  
  
Maybe I should call Logan and..Crash! A smoke bomb landed on the floor quickly spreading the smoke everywhere into the room.  
  
"What the hell!" the door opened with a bang Max was all ready to kick the person in the doorway when she noticed it was Alec.  
  
"Come on Max we gotta get out of here! They know where we are!" "What? Who knows where we are? What's going on?"  
  
"Not now, I'll explain later!" Max grabbed her jacket and left with Alec.  
  
A bunch of guys ran into the building heading right for Max's apartment, "Nothing, she's gone!" "What? Are you sure we've got the right apartment? She couldn't have left that fast!"  
  
Alec and Max were parking their motorcycles at the building where Logan lives. They went upstairs to the Logan's floor.  
  
"Hey Max, eh Alec what are you guys doing here?" He was glad to see Max but didn't expect Alec to be with her.  
  
"Just a second, okay Logan?" He grabbed Max by her arm and walked to the kitchen.  
  
"Okay, I have to tell you something. You're right I did get you involved in something but you gotta believe me I didn't mean to, you just showed up and I had to make an excuse for your presence. So I said you were my partner.. in crime."  
  
Partner in crime? What was that about? thought Max.  
  
"Wait, when I walked in? Walked in where, when?"  
  
"Don't you remember? Last week when there was no one at Jam pony, I was talking to some guys and you asked what I was doing, I told you to go a way?"  
  
"Oh that, yeah I remember, what about it?"  
  
"I made this deal with those guys, that I would deliver some stuff to them, they asked what you were doing there, cause I said I'd be the only one there. So to protect you, I said that you were my partner in crime, that you'd help me deliver the stuff." (Oh man, I wished I never got her into this mess.)  
  
"Alec what exactly were you suppose to deliver?"  
  
"That's just it, I don't know, I was just a messenger, or the deliverer in this case, haha." "Hey guys, how's everything going back there, ever plane on telling me what you're doing here?" Logan, still in the dark about the whole thing.  
  
"This is not funny Alec, why did they come after me, did they come after you too?"  
  
"Yeah they came to my place first, I honestly don't know what went wrong, I got the stuff and delivered it to them, I didn't open it or anything."  
  
Max started walking away. "Max, come on, say something! What are ya gonna do?"  
  
Max filled Logan in on the situation, he immediately went straight to his computer. "Max? What are you doing?"  
  
"I'm trying to fix this mess, Logan is trying to find some info about these guys. Listen we'll talk about this, you getting me into this, later first I need to know, do you know anything about them? Where they're from, where they work, what they needed those packages for? Anything?"  
  
"Eh, let me think, yeah they're not from around here, just passing through. They didn't say what the packages were for, they did say to be careful with it, that it was fragile or something."  
  
"Max, I got something. These guys, there are three or them: Rico, D. Shacklin, T and Layda, A. They came into the city two weeks ago. Max they're registered to leave this Friday. If you wanna know why they came after you and Alec, you're gonna have to move fast, you got two days left."  
  
"Right, you got an address?"  
  
"Of course, don't I always?"  
  
Alec was still thinking about those guys, weren't there four of them?  
  
"Hey Alec come on, lets go and kick some ass!" said Max.  
  
"Yeah coming!" I could have sworn there were four of them.  
  
"Alec, keep Max save." said Logan.  
  
Max's place.  
  
OC and Sketchy are walking up the stairs still arguing about the fight Max and Alec had at Jam Pony this morning.  
  
"No, I'm telling you my boo can get him flat on his ass!"  
  
"No way OC, she's just a girl. Alec is gonna floor her big time! Ya know he... wow what happened here?"  
  
"What are you talking about.. Oh man! What's with the smoke? Max did you.."  
  
That's when OC saw the crashed window and called Logan. Logan explained everything and told OC it might be saver if she stayed over at a friend's house, go to Joshua's or come over to stay with him. She said she was going to go to Joshua's, fill him in on the whole thing.  
  
The warehouse.  
  
Max and Alec arrived and were scouting the place. Inside the four men were discussing the failure of their mission.  
  
"Come on Teddy, give me a break, it's not like I knew he wasn't telling the truth about his partner in crime."  
  
"Oh so what, you thought that the girl was his girl or something? Well Derek, speak up!"  
  
"Teddy just give it a rest, all right? Just back off!"  
  
"Shut up Adam, who asked you?" Suddenly they heard Tristan come in. They kneeled.  
  
"Get up, now! I asked you to do one simple job and you can't do it, you can't even take one little girl and her boy toy out."  
  
"What are they talking about?"  
  
"A little girl and her boy toy? I'm a little girl?"  
  
"Oh, does that make me your boy toy?" Alec asked.  
  
Max smacked him over the head. "You're not my boy toy! Hey I thought there were only three guys, not four."  
  
"Let me see, hey that's the guy that was at Jam pony today, he was kinda hanging out in the dark staring at us."  
  
"He was staring at us and you didn't tell me?"  
  
"Didn't seem important."  
  
"Hello Alec, anyone home? When people stare at you it's for a reason!"  
  
"How was I supposed to know that? I thought he was staring at you, cause you're kicking my ass and kinda looking hot and stuff."  
  
She punched him again. "Stop fooling around, we gotta know what these guys are doing here."  
  
"TRISTAN, TEDDY, DEREK!!! There here, spying on us!" Max and Alec turned around facing the four, who looked ready to take them head on.  
  
(TBC, if you guys think I should, so just hit me back, tell me what you think about my first fanfic, criticize if you must. Just let me know what you think! Thanks, Ghost Girl) (Oh, sorry If my English isn't that good, I'm from Holland so.) 


	2. Busted!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Dark Angel characters. Tristan, Teddy, Derek and Adam, however, are mine.  
  
Read and enjoy (or whatever!) read and review.  
  
Busted!!!  
  
"Oh crap! This is just GREAT!! Now look what you did, you loudmouth! "  
  
"What? I'm the loudmouth? Look who's talking, Miss if you don't shut up I'm gonna smack you!" said Alec.  
  
"Oh please, if you didn't..  
  
"HEY!!! Are you guys planning on fighting us today or anytime soon???" Adam said.  
  
"Oh right, well we we're planning on fighting you guys today, if that's possible we could reschedule if you want?" said Max sarcastically.  
  
"Well, if it's cool with you guys."  
  
"SHUT UP DEREK! She was being sarcastic! Moron!" said Teddy.  
  
"Forget this! Let's get little girl and her boy toy!" said Tristan.  
  
"Hey first of all..Ah" before Max could finish her sentence Tristan kicked her against the wall.  
  
"It's not nice to hurt females! Didn't anyone ever tell you that?" said Alec while taking on Derek and Teddy.  
  
Max jumped up into the air and kicked Tristan right in the face, he fell. Right after she landed Adam tried to sweep her feet for under her. But she saw it coming and jumped in the air.  
  
Alec punched Derek in the face and kicked him away, Teddy jumped him from behind, and they both fell on the ground.  
  
Tristan got up and headed right for Max, she knocked him out cold.  
  
"Well, I didn't think you would be that easy to take you guys on." said Max. And kicked Adam, he was trying to attack her from behind. He flew 10 feet away from her. She blurred over to Alec to help him out. He was fighting Teddy and Derek both at the same time. Max took on Derek.  
  
"Thanks Max, you really know how to kick someone's ass, don't ya?"  
  
"Yeah well, my special gift, ya know, Girl Power and all." said Max, with a smirk on her face.  
  
They headed into the warehouse.  
  
Tristan got up, he was fine, not a scratch on him. He faked the whole fight! Teddy, Adam and Derek on the other hand, weren't that okay.  
  
"Damn, that girl took me out just like that!" and Adam snapped his fingers.  
  
"Yeah, she good, she's got packs hell of a punch!" said Derek, while rubbing his face.  
  
"Yeah well, her 'boy toy' isn't that bad either!" Teddy said "He kick me around like a rag doll!"  
  
"All I know is that I'm not looking forward to fighting them again! I bet one of em can take all of us out, except for Tristan of course." said Adam.  
  
"You three need more training, you guys are weak! Even I could take the three of you out!"  
  
"Tristan, they're not normal they're not like us!"  
  
"Correction Teddy, they're not like you."  
  
"What is THAT suppose to mean, Tristan?" said Derek.  
  
"Nothing forget I said that, we have to get back inside and make sure they didn't find our stuff."  
  
Max and Alec were searching the place, they couldn't find anything.  
  
"Crap! I thought for sure that they brought the stuff in here!" said Max.  
  
"They did, they hid it so we couldn't find it!"  
  
"Well we're just gonna have to turn this place upside down, right Alec?" Footsteps are closing in nearby.  
  
"You know, I'd love to do that Max, but I think they're coming and they're probable not to happy right now!"  
  
"Well when do you think is a good time to search this place? It's not like they're gonna invite us in to do that!!!"  
  
"I KNOW MAX! But we can't actually do it right now with them watching over our shoulders, can we?"  
  
"We have to find out what are in those packages cause they could come after us again."  
  
Outside the warehouse.  
  
"Hey Tristan, I think they left!"  
  
"Are you sure? Check out the whole area, NOW!"  
  
"Right away, sir!" said Adam.  
  
"Don't mock me! I'm not in a good mood!"  
  
"Sorry Tristan."  
  
Back inside.  
  
"Max, we need to get out of here, right now."  
  
"Ya think we could go back the way we came?"  
  
"Derek, watch the door! If they're still here they won't get out that way."  
  
"No, I don't think we could go back the way we came Max, that guy's BLOCKING the door!"  
  
"Ehm, wait look over there, that window! We could escape through there!"  
  
"Yeah, that'll work!" said Alec sarcastically "Cause I am that small to fit through there!"  
  
"Whatever, I'm going. You can either follow me or stay here, your choice." Max started walking towards the window.  
  
"Max wait up!"  
  
"I really think they're gone! Should I check if the stuff's still here?" Teddy asked.  
  
"NO! If they're still here they will know where we stashed it! Don't do anything until I say so!"  
  
Max and Alec escaped through the window and headed to Logan's place.  
  
"Yeah, okay thanks anyway, call me when you find out anything." Logan hung up the phone.  
  
Max and Alec entered the room.  
  
"Oh, hey, so did you find out anything?" Logan asked.  
  
"No, we still don't know what's in those packages."  
  
"We do now that they're not that strong, we took all four of them out. Oh yeah they also think Max is a little girl and I'm her 'boy toy'."  
  
Max elbowed Alec in the stomach.  
  
"Zip it!"  
  
"Ouch Max, that hurts, literally!"  
  
"He's your what?" Logan asked.  
  
"Nothing!" said Max.  
  
Back at the warehouse.  
  
"Okay, Adam, go and check if they found it. Derek, close the gate and all the doors. Teddy get some bandages and water to fix you up."  
  
Everybody went to go and do what they were told to do.  
  
"Everything is still here! All the packages are still here!" shouted Adam.  
  
"Good! They didn't get it."  
  
"I locked everything, it's solid!"  
  
"Here are the bandages and the water, hey Tristan, what did you mean with they're not like you. I mean, are they like you? Cause you don't bruise that easily and you're a lot stronger then we are." Teddy asked.  
  
"Nothing, I told you to forget that. Besides, you'll find out what I meant by that, just give it some time." said Tristan mysteriously.  
  
The three just stared at him.  
  
(TBC)  
  
**************************************************************************** **************  
  
So what do you guys think? Sorry I couldn't make it too long, I'm going on a fieldtrip tomorrow, still have to get my stuff 2gether. Anyway please review it and tell me what you think. Ghosty Girl 


	3. found it!

LOGAN'S PLACE  
  
"My contact at the police station couldn't find out anything." Said Logan.  
  
"Oh, well Alec and I are gonna go back tomorrow to see if we can find those packages."  
  
"Wow, wait we're gonna do what, when? I don't have time to do that, I have a date tomorrow!" said Alec.  
  
"Well you're just gonna have to cancel that date, I do think this matter take's priority cause THEY WERE TRYING TO KILL US!!!" said Max.  
  
"OKAY FINE! I'll cancel, I can't actually go on a date if I'm dead, right?"  
  
"Right, that's what I've been trying to tell you! Jeez, you are so dense!" said Max  
  
"You have to find out what they want, and what's in those packages, cause they're leaving town tomorrow." Logan said.  
  
"Oh right I forgot about that little detail." said Max.  
  
"Hey Logan, there is one thing, there are four of these guys, not three. I think his name was Tristan, or something with a T." said Alec.  
  
"Right, I'll look into that, see what I can find." Said Logan  
  
"Thanks, lets go Alec, still need to figure out how we should do things tomorrow."  
  
"Okay, so your place or mine? Just kidding, no need to hit me or anything." said Alec.  
  
"We gotta jet, see you tomorrow." Said Max  
  
"Yeah, bye." And Logan watched them leaving through the front door.  
  
A couple minutes later, outside Logan's apartment.  
  
"Oh no, I forgot, they totally smoked my place, we can't go there." Said Max  
  
"Oh ja, right, we can't go to my place either, we kinda trashed it when we were fighting." said Alec.  
  
"We can go to Joshua's, they couldn't have known about him."  
  
JOSHUA'S PLACE  
  
"Hey Joshua, are you here?" Max yelled.  
  
"Hey little fella, OC told me what happened, are you okay?" he asked.  
  
"Oh my god, I totally forgot about OC, is she here?"  
  
"Yeah I'm here, I'm fine." Said OC  
  
"OC, I'm so sorry, I wanted to warn you but we had to run, they were right on our tail!"  
  
"I know, I called Logan, he told me. It's okay Boo, I'm just glad your okay." said OC.  
  
"Hey, are you glad I'm okay?" asked Alec.  
  
"Oh let me guess, he got you in this mess in the first place, right?"  
  
"It's not his fault, well actually it is, but he was trying to protect me but I guess it backfired. He did save me tough." said Max.  
  
"Well in that case, I'm glad you're okay so you could save Max." Said OC  
  
"So, you guys kicked ass?" Joshua asked.  
  
"Yeah buddy! We knocked all four of them down!" said Alec, thinking he was all high and mighty.  
  
"Yeah right, I bet my Boo took em all out!" said OC.  
  
"YEAH! Trying to take all the glory Alec? I do believe it was me who took out THREE of them." said Max.  
  
"Ah, you, me what's the difference? The important thing is, we KICKED ASS!!!"  
  
"Whatever!" Max and OC said at the same time.  
  
"So, Joshua is it okay if Alec and I stay here? They kinda trashed our apartments." asked Max  
  
"Of course, lot's of space in Joshua's house, OC's also staying here." said Joshua.  
  
"Thanks"  
  
AT THE WAREHOUSE  
  
The three guys watch Tristan training. They can't believe it! He's really good. He's making all sorts of back flips, kicking and punching.  
  
"Wow, I didn't know he could do that! So how come he never showed us this?" Teddy asked  
  
"How should we know? We're just as stunned as you are." said Adam  
  
"Hey, maybe he can teach us how to do that."  
  
"I don't think you can learn how to do that Derek, I think it's like this gift you're borne with." said Adam  
  
Tristan stopped and looked over to his 'guys' like he could hear what they were saying, not that he could. They most know by now that I'm not like them or else they're kinda stupid. He walked away and headed to a room in the back. He pulled a few bricks out of the wall and the packages appeared. He opened one of them. He smiled.  
  
LOGAN'S PLACE  
  
Logan is on the phone with one of his contacts.  
  
"What? Are you sure? How about a month ago? You checked out all the records, from a year ago? Nothing? So all you found was his rental lease, nothing about guy himself? Well, thanks."  
  
Logan picks up the phone and calls Max.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Hey Max, it's me."  
  
"Oh, hey Logan. Find out anything?"  
  
"Yeah, but not much, this guy, it seems he doesn't exist. No birth record, passport nothing, he doesn't even have a last name. He did rent the warehouse, but that's all we know." said Logan  
  
"Oh, well Alec and I were just about to go back there, so I'll call if I find out something, okay?"  
  
"Okay, Max be careful."  
  
AT THE WAREHOUSE  
  
Max and Alec were inside looking for the packages.  
  
"There's nothing here Max." said Alec  
  
"There has to be! We must have misted something. Let's sweep the place one more time." She said to Alec  
  
"You know this is a waste of time, I could have been hanging out with my date right now!"  
  
"So what's her name anyway? You never told me."  
  
"What?" Alec asked  
  
"Her name, you bonehead, you did get her name right? You don't have a date, do you?"  
  
"Alright, you're right, I just didn't wanna go here, that's all."  
  
"Right..Hey let's check the back room again." Said Max  
  
Tristan wasn't very careful, one of the bricks was sticking out a little.  
  
"Alec, I think I found something! Look!"  
  
Max pulled out the rest of the bricks. She saw the packages and pulled one out, it was the one that Tristan opened.  
  
"Hey, it's open." said Alec  
  
"I can see that, I have eyes ya know! Hey what's this? Oh no, it can't be, I thought we..it can't be." Said Max  
  
"What? Let me see. Oh no these are the...." 


	4. Uhoh, not good!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the dark angel characters. Tristan, Teddy, Adam and Derek on the other hand are mine.  
  
SOMEWHERE IN THE CITY  
  
The four guys just came out of a bar, all of them are drunk, except for Tristan. They are kinda wondering around, trying to find the right way home.  
  
"HAHAHAHA, yeah that was funny and then he..HAHAHAHA" said Derek  
  
"Yeah I know HAHAHAHA. Oh man just stop walking for a minute, I need to catch my breath, yeez you guys crack me up!" Said Teddy  
  
"We should do this more often, HAHAHAHA, oh help I can't stop, I'm totally laughing my ass off!" Said Adam  
  
"Hey, no really, be serious for a minute! So, why doesn't Tristan ever join us?" asked Teddy  
  
"He joins us, he always comes with us." Said Adam  
  
"He comes with us, but he never really joins in on the conversation and things like that, ya know like hit on a girl or something, I mean, have you ever seen him looking at a girl in 'that' way?" asked Teddy  
  
"Well, no, not really now that you mention it, no. Maybe you should ask him why he doesn't do that." Said Derek  
  
"Yeah, I might just do that!" said Teddy  
  
He walked over to Tristan, first he circled around him then started walking next to him.  
  
"Hey Tristan? Can I ask you something? Cos the guys and Me were just wondering why you never join us, I mean talk and stuff just have fun, ya know? Tristan?" asked Teddy  
  
"I have more important matters at hand then getting drunk with you guys." Said Tristan very calmly  
  
"Sorry, it's just, we never see you hang out with anyone else but us, we always talk with people at the bar, you know just small talk. And we never see you with a girl or maybe that's because you're..well attracted to, ya know guys?!"  
  
Out of nowhere Tristan hit Teddy in the stomach and kicked him over to the wall. The guys stopped laughing, stopped walking and just starred at Teddy, lying on the ground.  
  
"Don't ever get personal with me, all you need to know about me is what I tell you, nothing more, nothing less." said Tristan and continued to walk to the warehouse.  
  
Derek and Adam picked up Teddy and carried him to the warehouse.  
  
AT THE WAREHOUSE  
  
"These are the..This, this is all..but they burned this, didn't they, you, I, We, this burned down with Manticore, we saw it!" said Alec  
  
"I know, then why, how can it be that these guys have all this information?" asked Max  
  
"Maybe Renfro made backup disk with this on it, maybe she sold it, I don't know!? How can I know, I know as much as you do Max." said Alec  
  
"And you, you delivered this to them, you gave them this, all of this!" said Max  
  
"Max, I didn't know..." said Alec  
  
"Open the other packages! Now! Hurry up, before they come back!" said Max  
  
Alec did as he was told. He pulled another package out of the wall and opened it.  
  
"Oh my god, Max.." said Alec  
  
"What? Is it bad?" Max asked  
  
She looked over to see what Alec just saw  
  
"Oh my god! These are...This is us Alec!" said Max with fear in her eyes  
  
Max started going through the papers and Alec pulled all the other packages out of the wall. He opened all of them.  
  
"Everything is in here, how we were made, our barcodes, our DNA pattern everything, just EVERYTHING!" said Max to Alec  
  
"Max they're gonna sell us, well not us us, but us on those papers! I've found a list of buyers, and this chart with all YOUR records on it, all the tests results from when you were back at Manticore..." Alec stopped talking when he saw the look on Max's face.  
  
"Hey are you okay?" asked Alec  
  
Max shrugged and whipped a tear away.  
  
"I'm fine, we have to stop these guys, we can't let them sell all this. This can't happen all over again, the one who gets this will probably start a project just like the government did. There'll be a whole new Manticore." Said Max  
  
A door opened, Tristan and the guys came in.  
  
"Oh great, they're back!" said Alec  
  
"We need to get out of here fast, we have to take all of this with us." said Max  
  
"Max, there like six of these packages, we'll never be able to bring em all with us." Said Alec  
  
"Well we're just gonna have to find a way, cos I'm not leaving this behind!" said Max  
  
The door opened with a bang. It's Tristan!  
  
"Well, well, well, what do we have here! Our little messenger and his girl." Said Tristan  
  
Alec stood up, Max stayed on the ground and started getting all the papers back together.  
  
"Ehm, Hey there, I do believe we haven't been properly introduced, in fact we haven't even really met, have we? Well, I'm your messenger, I brought you all of these packages, in one piece I might add and..."  
  
Tristan interrupted him.  
  
"So what you thought: 'Hey why do the need those packages for, maybe it's important, I'm gonna have a look see for myself?' Is that it?"  
  
"No that's not it! Look, we have to have these papers back, technically they're ours, so we're taking back what is ours." said Alec  
  
"Well it's mine now, and I'm gonna sell it for a lot of cash! Then I'm gonna leave this hell hole! Get a place far away and stay there." Said Tristan  
  
"And what live happily ever after? Sorry pal, this here is coming with us!" said Max  
  
She stood up with a pile of papers in her hands.  
  
"HAHAHA, you've gotta be kidding me! Listen girly girl, you're in way over your head and you can't.."  
  
Max cut him off before he could finish.  
  
"SHUT UP! You're the one who's in over your head, I'm guessing you didn't read all this, did you? Well, I'm not like you and I'm not like him (she pointed at Alec)" said Max  
  
Tristan looked confused.  
  
"Yeah, it's a whole different ball game now, isn't it?!" she putt the papers on the table and jumped over to Tristan to kick him but suddenly..  
  
(TBC)  
  
Well I hope that was good enough, I hope you liked it, I will continue this. Tell me what you think. Review and maybe give me some pointers or tips or something that I can use in the next chapter. I'll post a new chapter sometime this week. Ghosty Girl 


	5. Oh no, not him!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the dark angel characters. Tristan, Teddy, Adam and Derek on the other hand are mine.  
  
He was hovering in the air!  
  
"What the hell, how did you do that?" asked Max  
  
He didn't answer, he just stayed there, in the air looking down on them with a smirk on his face.  
  
Meanwhile, somewhere in the city...  
  
"Damn it Otto! I thought you said you'd located him!" said White into his cell phone  
  
"We did sir! But we don't have the exact location, all we know is that he's somewhere in Seattle." said Otto  
  
"Fine, keep trying to find his exact location, I'll see what I can find here." Said White  
  
"Yes sir, Sir? Why do we need to find this Tristan guy for? You said he wasn't a transgenic and.."  
  
White hung up his cell phone.  
  
"Damn it Tristan, why did you do this? No matter, I'll find you!" White was just about to drive away in his car when his cell phone rang.  
  
"White" he said  
  
"Fe'nos tol, my brother" said the voice at the other end  
  
"Fe'nos tol, my sister" White replied.  
  
"Have you been able to find Tristan?" the voice asked  
  
"I am close, I'll have him in a day or two." said White  
  
"We need him back, we need the information that he has back, soon!"  
  
"I understand." said White  
  
They both hung up.  
  
LOGAN'S PLACE  
  
"So, this Tristan guy isn't a transgenic, his one of the breading cult. I gotta tell Max." said Logan to himself  
  
Logan had managed to listen in on White's conversation on the phone.  
  
BACK AT THE WAREHOUSE  
  
Derek, Adam and Teddy came tumbling in and couldn't see Tristan, they sat Teddy down and went looking for him.  
  
"What are you cos you're definitely no transgenic!" said Max  
  
"You are correct, I'm not a transgenic, I'm so much more than that!" said Tristan  
  
Suddenly Alec cell phone went off.  
  
"Yeah, this is Alec!" he said  
  
"Alec, it's Logan, putt Max on for a sec." said Logan  
  
"Ehm, I can't right now, we're kinda busy at the moment!" said Alec  
  
Logan heard a thumb on the background. That was Max, Tristan kicked her to the wall.  
  
"What was that?" Logan asked  
  
"Oh that was Max, see we're sort of in a fight!" said Alec  
  
"Right! Well tell her that I found out who this Tristan guy is, he's not a transgenic, he's one of the breading cult. He escaped or something and took some valuable information with him." said Logan  
  
"We know, we found the packages. It contains all there is to know about Manticore, it even has us in there. Our DNA, barcode's, you can basically start up you own new Manticore." Said Alec  
  
"What?" asked Logan  
  
"Yeah, and there's a buyers list in here too, he's planning on selling us!" said Alec  
  
"Alec, White is in town, he's ordered to stop Tristan, he could come in and join the fight anytime now! So watch your back." Said Logan  
  
Derek and Adam came in, they saw Tristan up in the air. He commanded them to take the papers and packages out of there. They did as they were told. At least they tried.  
  
"Alec stop them, they can't take the papers with them!" Max shouted  
  
"Ehm, sorry Logan, gotta go and help Max out!" and Alec hung up  
  
He started fighting with Derek and Adam to stop them from getting anywhere near the papers. During the fighting he shouted to Max.  
  
"Max, that was Logan, He found out something, Tristan is one of the breading cult! White's here, in town, he's coming to stop him!" shouted Alec  
  
"What? White's here?" asked Tristan, he lost his focus when he asked that and Max took the opportunity to swing him out of the air.  
  
Alec knocked Adam and Derek unconscious and walked over to Max, who had Tristan in a tight grip, she wasn't planning on letting him go anytime soon.  
  
"What's the deal! What did you do! Why is White here!" Max asked Tristan  
  
"ARGH, let go of me! I need to get out of here, if he finds me, he'll kill me! 'said Tristan  
  
"How did you get all that info on Manticore? Yeah I know you stole it!" said Alec  
  
"What? How do you know that?" asked Max  
  
"Logan told me, I'm guessing that's why White is here." said Alec  
  
"Yeah, I stole it, I wanted to leave the cult but I needed some capital to get out, to start a new live, so I stole it!" said Tristan  
  
"How did you know where it was, where did you find all this info!" asked Max  
  
"I followed White home, cracked his safe and I stole it!" said Tristan  
  
"What? I couldn't have been that easy! White would never keep something that important in his own house!" said Alec  
  
"Alec's right! Where did you get it! Tell us now! Keep in mind that I can snap you neck whenever I want!" said Max  
  
"Alright! I'll tell you just don't snap my neck, okay? I. I got it from...."  
  
(TBC)  
  
Hey, sorry but I had to cut it off here, I'm gonna visit my new cousin (and her parents), she was born a couple of days ago. Anyway I've already started a new chapter, I'll post it in a day or two. In the mean time, please review!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ( Ghosty Girl 


	6. Unreal!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the dark angel characters. Tristan, Teddy, Adam and Derek on the other hand are mine.  
  
"I...I got it from a high priestess." Said Tristan  
  
"And I'm suppose to believe that? First of all, she would never keep that info to start up another Manticore, second of all, if she did she wouldn't have given it to you!" said White.  
  
"White! What are you doing here?" Max asked  
  
"I'm here to take Tristan away! You got a problem with that?" said White  
  
"No, not as long as you let us keep the papers." said Alec  
  
"I'm afraid I can't do that! I'll be taking that with me." said White  
  
Teddy heard a lot of talking and decided to go see what was going on. As he stepped into the room White grabbed him.  
  
"So Tristan, who's this chump? One of your loser lackeys? He's but a mere human, he's not even a lousy transgenic! You hired him to help lift you packages? You're weak, we only kept you a board cos you're telekinetic!" said White  
  
"Tristan, help! What's going on? Who is this?" Teddy asked  
  
"I'm not WEAK! I stayed with the cult because I wanted too, not because you let me! And I would never hire a filthy transgenic, so I settled for mere humans!" said Tristan  
  
"You would've been better off with a transgenic, they're a lot stronger then humans!" said White and snapped Teddy's neck, like it was just a twig. He threw the body to the side.  
  
Max was still holding Tristan in a headlock, Tristan started to scream and shout, he struggled his way out off Max's grip.  
  
"Why? You didn't have to kill him, he didn't do anything!" said Tristan  
  
Max whispered something to Alec  
  
"Alec, let's get out off here! We can use this distraction to sneak out with the papers." Max whispered to Alec  
  
"Right, lets move fast, I don't wanna get hit in the crossfire!" said Alec  
  
They gathered all the papers and packages and started sneaking to one of the windows. White and Tristan didn't notice what they were doing.  
  
"Like I said, he's weak! I'm guessing those two also belong with you?" (looking at Derek and Adam, still on the floor unconscious)  
  
"Don't even think about snapping their necks! I swear, if you even look at them again I'll kill you!" said Tristan to White  
  
"Oh please, don't make me laugh! You can't even hurt me if you tries!"  
  
Tristan and White starred into each other's eyes. That's when it started. White ran straight to Tristan, in an attempt to kick him but Tristan anticipated his move and leaped in the air before White could hit him. White made a back flip and managed to hit Tristan in the back. Tristan fell to the ground, White tried to step on him but he rolled away, flipped up and punched White in the face. White's nose started too bleed.  
  
"Got ya! You're bleeding, doe it hurt? I hope so!"  
  
"Are you kidding me? I don't feel pain! Neither do you, if I'm not mistaking." Said White  
  
They started hitting each other again. This time more intensively than before. They were really getting at each other. Finally it ended. Tristan was lying against the wall, White was still standing on his feet and by the looks of it, not hurt badly. White wiped the blood from his nose. Tristan tried to get up, but White broke his leg. He didn't feel much of it.  
  
"Nice try Tristan, you've definitely improved. But not good enough to beat me."  
  
"At least I stopped you from getting the papers." Said Tristan while coughing out some blood.  
  
White looked over his shoulder and noticed the open window. Max and Alec got out safely.  
  
"So, you bought the transgenics some time by fighting me. It's funny, you wanted to sell the papers, not give it back to the cult. Instead you helped the transgenics get it. Do you really hate the cult that much?" White asked  
  
"It seems that way, doesn't it. You know I'll tell you why I 'stole' the papers and what the High Priestess told me. She wanted me to sell all this to the buyers, a few of the are also part of the cult, ironic isn't it? She told me there might be a way to make your cult even stronger. She wanted to create a child who was a transgenic al well as an familiar." He told White  
  
"What? She wanted to cross transgenics with familiars? That's insane! She would never do that, she's the one who ordered me to get rid of all the transgenic scum!"  
  
"Well, believe it or not, it's true!" and Tristan started to laugh.  
  
LOGAN'S PLACE  
  
Max and Alec stormed in and placed all the packages and papers onto the table. Logan came to the table to see what was going on.  
  
"What's all this? Are these the papers you were talking about?" Logan asked  
  
"Yeah, by the way, thanks for giving us a heads up bout White." said Alec  
  
"He came in at the last minute, Tristan and he got into a fight when he snapped the neck of one of Tristan's men. We sneaked out during the fight." Said Max  
  
"Okay, now let me see.." And Logan started to read the papers.  
  
"I'm hungry, eh Logan can I raid you fridge? Okay thanks!" Alec didn't even bother waiting for an answer and walked over to the kitchen.  
  
"So, find anything interesting?" Max asked  
  
"Hey Max! Want some chow?"  
  
"No thanks, I'm good!"  
  
"Well, this is interesting! It seems that whoever's selling this is planning to work with the buyer and create a transgenic familiar." Said Logan  
  
"What? They wanna cross our kind with theirs? That's nuts! Being a transgenic is hard enough as it is, but being both..."  
  
"Yeah, so why do they wanna do that anyway? It's not like that would make that person stronger, right?" said Alec  
  
"Well, actually."  
  
"You've gotta be kidding me! So first they try to kill us and now they want to cross us?" said Alec  
  
"It seems that way, according to these papers." said Logan  
  
"I say we burn this!" said Max  
  
"Hey what happened to Tristan and his buddy's?" Logan asked  
  
BACK AT THE WAREHOUSE  
  
White's on the phone with Otto.  
  
"We've located his situation sir!"  
  
"No need to give it to me, I've already found him." Said White  
  
"So, what's next? Should we come over to bring him in? Sir?"  
  
"No I'll take care of this myself." And he hung up.  
  
He tied Derek and Adam up.  
  
SOMEWHERE ELSE  
  
The High Priestess is on the phone with one of the buyers.  
  
"Fe'nos tol"  
  
"Fe'nos tol. Did you get the merchandise?"  
  
"No, what's taking so long?"  
  
"I'm afraid it's not coming anymore. Something or someone has interfered." Said the High Priestess  
  
"What do we do?" the voice asked  
  
"Nothing, wait until I call again, in the mean time stay putt!"  
  
They both hung up.  
  
"So, White has succeeded in his mission, that's a first."  
  
LOGAN'S PLACE  
  
"Ouch! Damn, I could've sworn they didn't hit me, am I loosing my touch?" said Alec  
  
"What are you loosing?" Max asked.  
  
"Oh nothing, I think one of those guys actually hit me!"  
  
"Oh yeah? Where? Let me see." Said Max  
  
She helped Alec get his jacket and shirt of. Alec had a cut in his side.  
  
"Did they cut you with a knife or something?" Max asked  
  
"No, I knocked them out pretty quickly. They couldn't have hit me."  
  
"Oh, maybe you cut yourself going out of the window." Max said  
  
In the living room  
  
Logan watched Max as she was helping Alec with his cut.  
  
"What's with those two, the seem to finally get along."  
  
Max and Alec came into the living room talking to each other.  
  
"Everything alright?" Logan asked  
  
"Yep, Alec just cut himself." Said Max  
  
"Maybe we should go back to the warehouse, make sure we didn't leave anything." Said Alec  
  
"Yeah, we should. Let's go!" said Max  
  
"I'll see if I can find anything else in these papers." said Logan  
  
Max and Alec left, Logan started going through the papers again.  
  
(TBC) So, I kinda need your opinion on something, I'm thinking of killing off one of the characters in the next chapter. Which of the characters should get killed and by who? Please review and give me your opinion. Ghosty Girl 


	7. Flame on!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the dark angel characters. Tristan, Teddy, Adam and Derek on the other hand are mine.  
  
  
  
**************************************************************************** **************  
  
IN THE WAREHOUSE  
  
Tristan was still laughing  
  
"What are you laughing at?" White asked  
  
"At you! You were ordered to get rid of all the transgenics and now the High Priestess wants to make a whole new species with the help of transgenic DNA and everything." said Tristan  
  
"Very funny! That's not gonna happen, I'll see to that!  
  
White walked out of the room and came back with a gas tank, he threw the gasoline all over the place, on Tristan, Derek and Adam.  
  
"What are you doing?" Tristan asked confused  
  
"I'm getting rid of all the witnesses and the evidence."  
  
"You can't do that! Wait, I can help you!" said Tristan  
  
He was just about to say that he knew where Max and Alec live, but White knocked him out. After that he set the place on fire and walked away.  
  
Max and Alec were approaching the warehouse when they noticed it was on fire.  
  
"What the hell happened?" said Max, and she started to run closer to the warehouse.  
  
"Max, wait! There's nothing we can do, It's all on fire, it's all gone!" said Alec  
  
"What about Tristan and his gang? You thing they're still in there?" Max asked  
  
"I don't know, White could've killed them and set the building on fire, he could've let them burn alive. I don't know Max, let's just get out of here before they blame us for doing this." said Alec  
  
They left and headed back to Logan's place  
  
LOGAN'S PLACE  
  
Logan had it all worked out, he knew how the high Priestess wanted things to go, he knew exactly how she wanted to cross the transgenics with her own kind. That's when White stormed in.  
  
"What the..White, what are you doing here?"  
  
"Who are you? Where are 452 and 494? Tell me! I know they came here, I had my men follow them!" said White  
  
"What, who or what are 452 and 494?"  
  
They couldn't have led them here, they would've known if they were followed, Max and Alec would never lead them here. Thought Logan  
  
White noticed all the computers and screens and started looking around. Then he looked into Logan's eyes.  
  
"Hey! You're that eyes-only guy! You're the one who's always helping 452 and the other transgenics by warning them about us!" said White  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"Don't lie!" and White came closer to Logan  
  
"Tell me what you know or I'll kill you!" he said  
  
"I can't tell you anything if I don't even know what you're talking about!" said Logan  
  
White grabbed him and put him in a headlock.  
  
Max and Alec came in calling for Logan. The saw the broken doors and were worried.  
  
"Max!" Logan yelled  
  
"So that's your name huh? Logan, well it's gonna be dead Logan soon if you don't give yourself up 452!" said White  
  
"White what are you doing here, how did you get here?"  
  
"I walked" he said sarcastically  
  
"Let him go!" said Alec  
  
"Or what? You're gonna kick my ass? Oh, I'm shaking in my boots!"  
  
"Logan" Max whispered  
  
"Max, just get out of here, save yourself." Said Logan  
  
"Isn't that cute? He's trying to save his lover! Well forget about that, cos I'm gonna kill those two as well!" White said  
  
"NO! Just let him go and I'll come with you." said Max  
  
"Max, NO!" Logan and Alec yelled  
  
"Sorry 452, too late! See I just found out this guy is eyes only, so killing him is much more sufficient than killing you, at least for now." Said White  
  
"Logan I'm sorry, about everything" said Max  
  
Alec blurred over to White to stop him, but it was too late, White had snapped Logan's neck. Alec kicked him away from the body. Tears began rolling down Max's cheek  
  
CHECKPOINT  
  
"State your purpose here"  
  
"I'm here for business" said the high Priestess  
  
The sector police let her through.  
  
LOGAN'S PLACE  
  
Alec and White were battling each other. Max just stood there, numb. She couldn't move, she just stood there looking at Logan lying on the ground.  
  
White grabbed Alec and punched him against the ceiling, Alec fell and landed on the carpet. He got up and swung at White, he missed. White kicked him to the other side of the room. Alec didn't get up. White moved over to Max, he stared at her for a while, wondering what was going threw her head as he had just killed the man she loved. Then he pushed her. Max finally snapped out of it.  
  
"You killed him!" she said  
  
"Yeah, I did, now what are you gonna do about it?" he asked  
  
"The only thing I can do." And she started to use White as a punching bag. She punched him out of the window. White landed on the concrete, he was out cold.  
  
Max ran over to Alec to see if he was okay. She helped him up while he was coming to. Alec left a big hole in the wall. But they didn't really care about that. She sat him down on the couch.  
  
"Are you okay?" she asked  
  
"Yeah, I think so, you?"  
  
"I don't know" she said, she was still kinda numb, the fact that White killed Logan, that Logan was dead hadn't really hit her yet.  
  
"We should get out of here, if White gets up he'll come after us again." Alec said  
  
"Yeah, I know. I shouldn't have punched him out of the window." she said  
  
"What?" Alec asked, he wasn't sure what she meant  
  
"I should've twisted his head off! I should've killed him." She said, very calmly  
  
Max walked to the elevator, Alec got a blanket out of the bedroom and put it over Logan's body.  
  
"Max, wait, where are we going?" Alec asked  
  
"To Joshua's, figure out what to do next, how to kill White, stop the high Priestess and destroy the papers so no one can try to recreate Manticore." Said Max  
  
"Right" said Alec. He grabbed two duffel bags and started putting all the papers in them. He grabbed the two bags and stepped into the elevator.  
  
JOSHUA'S PLACE  
  
"Max! You're back." said Joshua  
  
"Hey Josh, start a fire in the fireplace would you?" said Alec  
  
"Sure Alec."  
  
Max didn't say anything and sat down on the couch. Alec put the bags down on the floor and sat down next to Max and put his arm around her.  
  
"Max? Are you okay?" he asked  
  
She didn't answer.  
  
"Want something to eat or drink?" he asked  
  
Still no answer  
  
"Hey Boo!" OC just walked into the room  
  
Alec let go of Max, stood up and walked to OC.  
  
"Hey, could you keep an eye on Max? She shouldn't be alone right now." He said  
  
"Sure, why shouldn't she be alone?" she asked  
  
Alec pushed her out of the room.  
  
"We were at Logan's just a minute ago, White was there too. OC...White killed Logan. We fought him, both of us. But after that,. she hardly said a word, she's still kinda numb, I guess it hasn't really gone through to her yet."  
  
"Oh my god, Logan's really dead? But that's just not possible." She said, and a tear rolled down her cheek  
  
"Stay with her for a while, okay?" Alec said  
  
"Yeah, of course." Said OC, and walked over to Max to comfort her.  
  
Alec walked over to Joshua to see if he started the fire yet. He did.  
  
"Alec, what's wrong with Max?" Joshua asked  
  
"Logan...he's dead, White killed him." He said softly  
  
"Logan.."  
  
"Josh, get those two bags out of the other room" Alec said to Joshua  
  
Joshua did as was told. Alec opened the bags and started throwing the papers into the fire.  
  
"Help me burn this" He said  
  
OUTSIDE LOGAN'S APARTMENT  
  
White came to, stood up.  
  
"What happened?" He looked up to see the broken window  
  
"Right, I remember" his phone rang.  
  
"White" he said  
  
"Fe'nos tol"  
  
"Fe'nos tol"  
  
"Did you retrieve the packages?"  
  
"No, I did not high Priestess" he said  
  
"Why not?" the Priestess asked  
  
"I know what you plan on doing, crossing transgenics with our cult." He said "Tristan told me all about it before I killed him."  
  
"It is a good plan White, this is good for us, for the cult. We'll be stronger!" She said  
  
"Maybe so, but we won't be pure! I will not help you do this." He said  
  
"You must, it's better for all of us!" she said  
  
"No, not for me! Does the Conclave even know about this?" he asked  
  
She didn't answer.  
  
"Just as I thought, this is your own little project. I won't be a part of this." And he hung up  
  
"Damn it White! I'll kill you for this!"  
  
JOSHUA'S PLACE  
  
Alec and Joshua had thrown all the papers into the fire. Alec walked over to Max. OC got up and went over to Joshua.  
  
"Max, it's gone, we destroyed all the papers. They won't be able to recreate Manticore or make a new species of super soldiers. Ehm, Max? What do we do about..well about Logan's body?" he asked  
  
"We'll get it later and bury him. First we're gonna kill White for this." she said, she started walking to the door.  
  
(TBC) Hey, sorry about Logan, I promise White will pay! Review! Tell me what you liked or what you didn't. I'd like to know. It'll help me with the next chapter, I've already started, so if you guys review I'll probably be able to post it tomorrow. Ghosty Girl 


	8. PAY BACK!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the dark angel characters. Tristan, Teddy, Adam and Derek on the other hand are mine.  
  
**************************************************************************** **************  
  
White walked towards the warehouse to make sure everything burned down, that all the evidence was gone.  
  
OUTSIDE JOSHUA'S PLACE  
  
"Max, wait, what are you gonna do? Find him and just kill him?" Alec asked  
  
"That's exactly what I'm gonna do!" she said  
  
She drove away on her motorcycle, Alec followed.  
  
AT THE WAREHOUSE  
  
The place was still burning. White stood there and smiled at his handy work.  
  
What he didn't know was that the high Priestess was also there. She looked at him.  
  
"You ruined my plans! You'll pay! I'll make you pay!" she said softly to herself  
  
Max and Alec drove around town hoping to find White.  
  
They stopped, Alec got of his motorcycle and walked towards Max.  
  
"Damn it! Where could he be? We searched everywhere, didn't we?" she asked Alec  
  
"Yeah, I think so."  
  
They looked up and noticed that the sky was a little orange up ahead. It wasn't morning yet so it couldn't be the sun.  
  
"The warehouse is still burning" said Alec  
  
"I know" said Max  
  
"You think White's there?" he asked  
  
"I dunno, Lets check it out!" she said  
  
And they drove to the warehouse.  
  
No one had alerted the fire department about the fire yet.  
  
"Well, I bet Tristan is very sorry he 'stole' the papers." White said, and started to laugh  
  
Max and Alec arrived and got of their motorcycles.  
  
They saw White a couple of yards ahead, laughing.  
  
"There he is! What's he doing?" said Alec  
  
"I dunno, looks like he's laughing about something." Said Max  
  
"About what?" Alec asked  
  
"How should I know." She replied  
  
"Well, are we just gonna stand here and watch him laugh?" he asked  
  
"No, lets go and kill him!" she said  
  
The headed towards White. The Priestess was just about to do the same thing when she saw them approaching. She decided to wait and see what they were up to.  
  
"Having fun?" Max asked White  
  
He turned around to see who was talking to him. It was 452, with 494 at her side.  
  
"Well hello, 452 How are you doing?" he asked  
  
"Okay, considering you just killed Logan" she replied  
  
"Oh right, so what are you doing here if you don't mind me asking?" he asked  
  
"I'm here to kill you and make sure you don't cause any more trouble"  
  
"Fine, bring it on!"  
  
They started to fight. Max had the upper hand, cos she could see better in the dark. She jumped to kick White but also noticed someone hiding in the bushes. It was the high Priestess. She kept on fighting while shouting something to Alec.  
  
"Alec, there's someone over there!" she shouted  
  
"Where? I don't see em!" he shouted back  
  
"Over there! In the bushes!"  
  
He saw it and blurred over there.  
  
"Max, it's the high Priestess!"  
  
She kicked Alec, he landed on the ground, flipped up and kicked her back, right in the stomach. She flew back into the bushes. She jumped out of them and punched Alec, he blocked her punch and hit her in the face. She stumbled back.  
  
White and Max were still fighting too. Max started to really get into it, she kicked him in the face, twice. Twisted around him and kicked him in the back, White fell to the ground and rolled back on his feet. He attacked her head on. He tried to punch him her but she jumped away just in time.  
  
Alec had the Priestess cornered, there was no way out for her. He was stronger then she was and they both knew it.  
  
"Please, let me live, I promise to never come here again!" she said  
  
"No way lady! Not after all you have done to us!" he said, he swung her into the air and she landed on a fence, the fall had broken her neck! The high Priestess was dead.  
  
White had finally managed to hit Max's leg, she fell to the ground, he came in for the final kick that would kill her but Alec came in just in time and pushed him away.  
  
"NO ALEC! He's mine!" Max said and Alec backed off  
  
She jumped in the air planted her foot on White's back, it snapped, but he wasn't dead yet. She picked him up.  
  
"I'm gonna kill you, just like you killed Logan!" after she said that she broke his neck. She finally killed White. His body collapsed onto the ground. She started to kick it. Alec grabbed her by her waist.  
  
"Max, enough! He's dead, you killed him, it's over." He said  
  
She stopped kicking the dead body and Alec let her go.  
  
Someone must have finally warned the fire department cos fire trucks started arriving at the scene.  
  
"Let's go" said Alec  
  
They left and went back to Joshua's place  
  
A COUPLE OF DAYS LATER  
  
Everyone had left already, but they were still there, standing in the rain. Alec put his arm around Max to comfort her and they started to walk away from Logan's grave.  
  
They went back to Max's place, they cleaned up the mess that Tristan and his buddy's caused two days ago, they also cleaned up Alec's place.  
  
They took of their coats, Max sat down on the couch as Alec went to the kitchen to make some coffee. He put the two mugs down on the table and sat down next to Max.  
  
"You'll be okay, it'll take some time but you'll be okay." He said softly  
  
They sat there in silence as tears started to roll down her cheeks, she lied down on the couch with her head resting on Alec's lap. He stroked her hair gently.  
  
You'll be okay, as long as I'm here with you, you'll be okay. I'll be okay, as long as I have you standing by my side and Logan in my heart I'll be okay.  
  
THE END  
  
I hope you liked my story, thanks for reading and reviewing it and thanks for sharing your opinions with me. I stopped here because I just didn't feel like writing more chapters, lack of inspiration I guess. Ghosty Girl (please review!) 


End file.
